Death Note: An Alternate Journey
by justawriter97
Summary: Asao Momoki has come out of hiding after spending 20 years hunting down her long lost childhood friend. though all of her preparation could never prepare her for what she's gotten herself into: the middle of the Kira investigation. Now, with her own unique taste for justice, can she help L catch Kira and still keep him by her side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

"Lind L. Taylor huh? _That's_ not the name I remember, L." Asao Momoki lounged lazily in her front room while taking in the recent developments of a new string of murders dubbed the Kira case. As the man on the television chocked up and collapsed onto his desk Asao leaned back in her chair and clapped her hands melodramatically.

"Bravo Kira! Way to flush out the imposter." She leaned in close to the television, "Now, show me the real L." Although instead of the familiar mop of black hair popping up out of nowhere a raspy robotic voice screamed through the television set.

"EVEN THOUGH THIS ADVERTISED TO BE BROADCAST WORLDWIDE IT'S ONLY BEING BROADCAST IN THE KANTO REGEON OF JAPAN! . . . KILL ME KIRA, IF YOU CAN!"

Asao immediately shut off the television and picked up a small MP3 out of the desk drawer. She placed the buds in her ears and flipped it on to the only radio station she had programed in.

"The fact that he even bothered to give Kira that much information about the broadcast means that L's a lot closer than I'd originally thought. Since he's sure that the first victim was in this part of Japan he's got to be stationed here as well. The odds," she mused, "are seventy six percent." she closed her eyes and listened in on the conversations of the Japanese cops, though it was difficult for her to hear from bugs planted in less than ideal locations she was able to pick up several bits of the conversation.

"Investigation led by . . . L . . . Kira taskforce . . . head in Japan." That was all she needed to hear. Asao threw her radio back into the drawer and darted across the room with the fluid motion of a dancer and smacked a seamless wall which groaned and opened to reveal several different costumes most of which were variations of the modern garb she had on. She shoved those aside and yanked out a dark blue jean-esque jumpsuit and wriggled into it as quickly as she could.

_With the kind of security that jerk has wherever he goes if there's any way to get into that meeting this is it! _On her way out of the small Tokyo studio in which she lived she reached into another drawer and pulled out the first of many wallets, each of them containing a different identity, set of recent receipts, and amount of money. She fastened a tan pack around her waist and tied her bright red hair up in a bun before slapping a light blue cap over it.

Asao closed and locked the door behind her then clicked a button on her keys to set the alarm. If anyone got in while she was gone the whole place would go up in flames.

After her more than close following of the BB murder cases of Los Angeles which L had a major hand in solving Asao's desire to see him elevated to an almost desperate level. Of course his life had not been in danger then but now with the Kira case getting more and more serious she could only be grateful that she was given such a chance. She almost thanked Kira for making this happen. Almost.

"The National Police Agency building," she mumbled under her breath, "how many times have I snuck in here?" More times than anyone would care to admit or would ever know. Once as a brand new receptionist to plant viruses in the computers, a reporter to plant bugs in the meeting rooms among several other occasions when security wasn't on its a-game Asao had been around to steal information then turn around and sell it right back to either them or to news stations. It was a good way for her to make a living considering each time one of her clients saw her she was never the same person.

She strode casually through the front doors, tipped her hat to the receptionists and unfastened her pack, setting it on the conveyer. She walked through the metal detector herself without any sort of trouble then picked up her bag and went straight to the closest cleaning closet. She locked the door behind her.

"Too easy." She mumbled.

Immediately she got to work. Asao reached into the biggest pouch of her pack to reveal a tin foil covered screwdriver with several different attachments no bigger than her little finger. She tossed the foil in the trash before climbing up onto the nearest shelf in order to reach the silver vent imbedded in the ceiling. She glanced down at the door to make sure she had locked it before beginning.

Asao carefully unscrewed the vent, she placed four small rectangular magnets on the top side of each corner to be sure that if another janitor came in when she was gone he wouldn't suspect a thing. She pulled herself up into the vent then fastened the vent back in place. Once in the vent Asao reached into one of her many pockets to find and wrap a black handkerchief around her face so that if she ran into any cameras they wouldn't be able to identify her.

Slowly Asao began to crawl gingerly through the creaky ventilation system only able to do so because of the pads she'd placed on the inside of the front of her outfit. Even if she bumped into something the only noise that would be made would be a dull pang which would resound throughout the building, though she'd spent enough time in this particular building to know that such a noise was not uncommon and therefore would not attract any special attention.

_Unfortunately they didn't say what room they were in . . . I'll have to look around a bit._

The first room Asao came to contained a gaggle of sleeping security guards on break, the next completely empty yet the next contained an affair in progress between a very low ranked officer and who she'd recognized to be the wife of one of Japan's many detectives. She snapped a quick photo of this figuring this would fetch some good money once she sold it to Sakura TV later.

Fortunately Asao didn't have much further to go until she found the Kira investigation headquarters. She'd only had to figure her way up two stories of the building until she heard talk of Kira. She settled as close to the vent of the room as she could without being detected by either the cops or her own bugs.

_If I'm lucky I'll hear L and if it's a godsend I'll see him!_

Asao strained her ears in hopes of simply assuring herself that L was absolutely present in this investigation, that the whole thing wasn't just orchestrated by the dead imposter Lind L. Taylor. Though all she heard was detectives shooting the moon with ideas of what to do about Kira some of which made no sense at all.

She peeked around the corner in time to see the detective Yagami, come into her line of vision. She couldn't hear what was being said since his speech was so hushed and hurried. The entire room suddenly faced the back and Yagami yelled.

"What is your opinion L?" Her ears perked up at the sound of that name and she –hoping to hear his real voice – leaned in so that she was almost directly in front of the vent opening, but Asao was disappointed again when she laid eyes on the laptop bearing the letter L and the man in black seated behind it.

"I BELIEVE THAT WE CAN NOT BE TOO CAUTIOUS CONCERNING THIS CASE. CONSIDERING THE EVIDENCE THAT WE ALREADY HAVE WE KNOW THAT KIRA IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS, IT WOULD BE BEST FOR EVERYONE HERE TO PROTECT HIS NAME AND FACE TO THE BEST OF HIS ABILITIES. LET'S VALUE OUR LIVES."

After L's exclamation the room was thrown into chaos as detectives both swore on their lives to catch Kira and to quit the Bureau before they and their families were killed, but Asao wasn't distracted by them. She only noticed that while the others were conversing the man in black took the chance to shut the laptop and hurry out of the door uttering something that Asao could only assume to be: "I'm going out L, what is it?"

_Here's my chance!_ Asao squirmed her way back the way she'd come in hopes of catching Watari while he was still talking to L. She didn't know what she would say but only that she had to take any opening given to her. Once she reached a vent from which she could clearly see Watari standing in the hall she didn't waste time trying to unscrew the vent to keep quiet. She rolled onto her side and rocketed her foot through the bendable metal before hurling herself out of it sloppily onto the floor. She ripped the hat from her head and handkerchief from her mouth only approaching him after she was sure L was no longer listening. He'd noticed her before and when she made a move towards him he turned to walk away but she caught up.

Asao grabbed onto the sleeve of his black trench coat in a no nonsense grip.

"Hello Quillish Wammy."


	2. chapter 2: Gamble

I apologize, before when I uploaded a chapter I was in a hurry and unable to introduce myself, hello, my name is justawriter97. I'm writing this story as I'm reading Death Note as though it is my first time doing so (I haven't read it in a while) so I am sorry if it is a bit shaky. I won't really be changing major bits for a while, just mixing things up a tad for fun. Please enjoy.

I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Asao.

* * *

Day 2: Gamble

_I can't believe the old buzzard thought I was Kira!_ Asao slammed her fist against the door of the cab she'd taken home, imagining that it was really Watari's head. _Does that make me a suspect now?!_

Asao'd just finished an errand of the utmost importance pertaining to the purchasing of new identities from a friend at Mistery's Costume Shoppe just down the street from her apartment. While she was there she completely changed her appearance from what it was yesterday; back to the basics.

_It's the first time in twenty years that I've seen this face. _She stared into the eyes of the girl looking back at her in the rear view mirror of the cab and didn't recognize her at all. Her hair was black, shoulder length with bangs that ended just before her eyebrows began. No identifying marks on her face and her dark eyes were now unchanged by contacts, her skin color had not been altered and was as pale as the day she put on her first costume.

_I guess that's part of the territory, eventually you forget what you look like. . ._

When the cab stopped in front of her building Asao lugged her many bags of clothes up the stairs quickly and stowed them away in her closet. She chucked the old ones in the trash and sat down a moment to calm her nerves.

As soon as Watari gave her the chance to explain herself she'd made it clear that she was in fact not Kira but simply a childhood friend of L's. After hearing that he'd smiled and relaxed, almost seeming pleasantly surprised to hear that L had at least one friend even if Asao couldn't prove that it was the truth.

"It's wonderful that you've traveled this far Miss Momoki, but I'm sorry, L is not here." If Asao was that desperate perhaps she would have been fooled by the sad look on Watari's face when he told her.

"But you know where he is, you could let me see him." Her grip on Watari's sleeve tightened.

"You seem to want to see him quite a bit more than a friend would, why is that?" Asao knew immediately that he was asking her again whether or not she was Kira in a sort of roundabout detective-ish way. She let go of his coat.

"Mister Wammy –"

"Call me Watari, please." He interrupted.

"Mister Watari, I haven't seen a familiar face in twenty years, it was so long ago that I've seen a friend I've started to question whether or not they were real and if I ever really had a family to begin with. I want to – no – need to see him in order to be sure of myself, to be sure that once I did have a proper family, a real life. I need to know he's real to be sure that I'm a real person under this costume, so please, will you take me to see him?"

For a moment Watari's face softened and Asao was sure she'd struck a chord in his heart, hopefully the right one when he turned abruptly and walked away.

"No."

Asao was stunned. Most people fell for her sob stories, the ones she made up were genius but this one was real and the most unpleasant of them all. She chased after him, grabbing his sleeve again and yanking him back with all her might. She flinched away a bit, the look on his face let her know that all she'd done now was make him angry.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Mister Watari, but please take this bargaining chip as both a way to get me past you and to clear myself of suspicions of being Kira. . . if you don't allow me to see L – the real L – in person I will sell his real name to the papers for everyone to see. Including Kira."

In an instant Watari was horrified and Asao felt terrible for shaking down an old man but both feelings passed as soon as they were felt.

"You don't know his name," Watari said with a haughty confidence, "he and I are the only people in this world who know that name."

Asao tensed, thinking quickly over what she was about to do. She opened her mouth, paused for a moment.

"Lawlei –" Watari immediately slapped a hand over her mouth hard to keep the rest of the name from escaping her lips.

"Fine!" Watari hissed, "You may see L in his hotel room for as long as he will tolerate your presence on New Year's Day at one in the morning so long as you submit to a series of searches and metal detectors administered by me. You may not bring any sort of tools with which to write down what you see, all electronic devices will be left in your home. Do you understand?"

Asao nodded her head several times before Watari would remove his hand from her mouth. He grumbled under his breath for her to not be late.

"And Miss Momoki, keep that name to yourself." She nodded again and the two went their separate ways. Though intense the altercation had been so quiet that no one in the hall had noticed anything unusual in their behavior.

Asao stood up from her chair and crossed the room to her desk where a single picture frame sat. She picked it up, almost cradling it in her hands.

The photo was of two small children, one with shoulder length black hair and bangs that ended just before her eyebrows and the other peering absentmindedly at the camera through a mop of course black hair. Asao hadn't even noticed her mother take the picture since she was so busy building a sand castle while L, it seems, had nothing better to do than stare straight ahead.

She set the frame gently back where it was before taking a look at her watch. It was midnight and L's room was at the Imperial Hotel. It would take her an hour to get there in time. Asao quickly ripped the photo out of its frame and stuffed it in her pocket.

"If this doesn't convince them nothing will." She mumbled. She scurried across the room to the refrigerator where she finishes off a small plate of seasoned tofu before heading out.

Paused in the door Asao looked back over her shoulder at the room behind her, memorizing the place of everything. She shut the door with force and turned on the alarm before she crammed her hands in her pockets.

Finally got a lead.


	3. chapter 3: Acknowledgement

Wow! That was difficult! I'm not even four chapters into writing this thing and I'm already getting kind of tired of it… damn. Oh well, I'll be updating as soon as possible from now on so I can start on my next story which will hopefully be better than this one. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

justawriter

3: Acknowledgement.

Asao shivered as she walked down the hall to room 2801 on Tokyo's beautiful Imperial Hotel, L's room. She had expected for Watari to be waiting for her to administer his searches but she had not expected how thorough and extensive they really were.

_Worse than an airport! And way more annoying._ The entire time Watari had been serving her questions that she was expected to answer about the Kira case and about her life and things about L that only someone who knew him personally would know. Of course he didn't tell her when her answer was correct or incorrect but in light of the disappointed look on his butlerly face after he was finished told her that she'd made no mistakes and with a scrutinizing look he let her onto the entire floor L had rented for himself.

_Here we are . . . 2801._

Asao took a deep breath before all in one motion turning the knob and forcing the door open to see five men she did not know heading for the same door she'd just come through. The first thing that ran through her head was that perhaps Watari had given her the wrong room number on purpose. Then she recognized one as Japan's vice chief of police whom she had seen in the Kira investigation meeting room at the NPA. She smiled.

Suddenly the four of the five men erupted laughing and high fiving yelling exclamations such as "A woman?!", "L you lucky dog you!", and "Who knew Ryuzaki had ladies over?!"

Asao frowned. _Are these really police detectives or just teenaged boys?_

"Oh shut up all of you! This is Ryuzaki's business it has nothing to do with us!" Asao's faith in the police was restored with those two sentences from vice chief Yagami.

"And what are you all yelling about?"

Asao's eyes widen almost as wide as L's when he came shuffling through the crowd with an orange melon dango in his hand. He looked almost exactly the way she remembered, except taller. He approached and handed her the dango with an absent look on his face.

"Hmmm, I don't believe I called on a woman. Perhaps there was a mix up with the room numbers." L shrugged and turned back to the living room after saying that he'd just have Watari show her out.

"We can do that Ryuzaki," said one of the detectives, "we're on our way out anyway; we can just take her with us."

Asao didn't know what to say, L had told them to do so from the other room so the one who'd spoken and the vice chief tried to usher her out the door. She shoved them away.

"There was no mix up!" She yelled loud enough for L to hear her in the next room, "I'm here for L!" immediately the detectives made space around her. They assumed, as Watari had, that she might have been Kira. L merely looked up from the tea cup in his hand at her for a moment.

"Please come in and take a seat," he offered, "you can eat dessert with me."

Asao warily entered the room and sat across from L who busied himself with stacking the sugar cubes he wasn't eating, every once in a while popping one into his mouth. The detectives who were supposed to be leaving took this as an invitation for them to stay as well and crowded around Asao as L began his small interrogation. He didn't even look up from his snacks.

"Who are you?"

_Well, I never expected him to not be so blunt._

"My name is Asao Momoki and I –"

"Who are you _really_?" of course Asao knew that again there were connotations with Kira in his question. Asao sighed.

"If I was Kira you'd already be dead, just ask Watari." L looked over at the old man who nodded in affirmation of the fact.

"Identification."

Asao reached into her pocket and handed L the only ID card she hadn't thrown away after a month of use, her real ID bearing her real name, date of birth, and age.

"Who are your parents?"

"Akihiko and Naomi Momoki –"

"And how do you know me?"

To that question Asao dug around in her other pocket and handed L the photo she'd brought with her. As soon as he laid eyes on it his face lit up.

"Oh! You're Asao!"

"That's what I've been telling you." Asao sneered.

"I can't just trust anyone," L smiled past the photo in front of his face, "you could be Kira for all I know." Asao crossed her arms in a huff.

"I'm not Kira."

"I believe that."

One of the detectives who, with the help of chief Yagami, had tried to get Asao to leave was standing behind L.

"Who is she Ryuzaki?" he whispered thinking that Asao couldn't hear him, "Can we trust her?"

"Of course Mister Matsuda! Asao's as trustworthy as Watari."

"Yes but who _is_ she?" He asked again.

L smiled as he handed Asao back her photo.

"Why, she's my very first friend."

You know, for some reason when I read the Death Note manga mister Matsuda is always my favorite. Maybe it's because he's such a child or maybe it's because I just like silly middle aged Japanese business men… who knows.


	4. Chapter 4: A Shoulder To Lean On

4: A Shoulder to Lean On

"I hope I'm not imposing too much." Asao glanced over at L from the kitchen as she untied the plain white apron from around her waist.

"Of course not, what's a room for a friend? Besides, I never would have thought you could bake American desserts so well!" Asao smiled at his enthusiasm. He scooped up a mound of the sugary confections in his hand and shoveled them into his mouth.

"When you live alone you have to learn these things."

Asao'd been living on L's couch since her apartment had been robbed the night before. Lucky for her L'd had Watari watching her.

_"I'll keep you running for the rest of your life and when I find you I'll kill you too!"_ Asao had awoken from the dream in a cold sweat gripping the gun she had hiding under her pillow, the voice of her parents' killers resounding in her mind. A sound across the room caused her to open her eyes to see a dark shadow slinking slowly across the room. She pulled her gun and immediately fired off a few rounds in the general direction of the intruder but due to the fact that she was still half asleep all of her shots missed.

She wasn't really sure what happened next but and didn't really have a mind to ask though, much to her surprise, Watari had come to her rescue and taken her and her things straight to L.

"Do you want more peanut brittle L?" Asao walked out of the kitchen to hand him a plateful without waiting for his answer. He took several slivers and shoved them into his mouth after sprinkling sugar over them.

"Call me Ryuzaki. . . You really should take into account that this is possibly the most dangerous place you could be now Asao."

She pulled her apron off over her head and threw it across the back of the couch then sat across from L to make her own chai tea, no sugar just milk.

"And why's that?"

"No doubt you've heard of the Kira investigation. He's not just killing criminals, as I try to apprehend him he tries to kill me, like a give and take sort of game. It's been this way for a while. Therefore while this place has the greatest security in all of japan as soon as Kira figures out that you live here he may use your life as a bargaining chip against me. In other words he'll trade your life for my name and once he has my name he'll kill us both."

Asao laughed, "So you're saying that if Kira threatened to take my life, you'd give up yours? I would expect nothing less from the world's top detective."

L gives her an odd look, odder than the one he always had on his face.

"I mean, it's just nice having someone I can be open with, a friend." Asao smiled, "After you left for Wammy's and my parents died I was very lonely. So it doesn't matter how dangerous Kira really is, friends look out for each other and stick up for each other so that's what I'll do."

For an extended period of time L said nothing and did not move, Asao moved to sit next to him. A worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?"

"I was trying to figure out what would be the socially acceptable course of action to take in this situation. . ." Asao laughed at the puzzled look on his face and slung her arms around his neck, pulling him over into a hug.

"Something like this, a hug is always acceptable."

Just when Asao was sure that L wasn't going to hug her back he jerked his arms back and in weird cut off motions put his arms around her as well.

_Hi there, this is unbearably cheesy even for me… sorry about that… and it's really short, well, I guess that's what happens when you try to divide your attention between fanfics and school lectures. I don't know why but I had to try and play into L's awkwardness a bit because no matter what anyone says awkward is good and cute and funny even if it makes some people uncomfortable._


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

5: Suspicion

Right out of the gate L allowed Asao to watch and study the Raye Penber videos along with the other detectives. Though the others were surprised she was allowed into the investigation so quickly they had put their full trust in L and, therefore, would accept every one of his decisions no matter what even if it was to bring in an outsider.

"Just to be clear, I take no orders from anybody without the official name of L, limiting the privilege to order me to Ryuzaki and Watari." Is what she'd told the others. Now, as Asao approached the Yagami home holding a package and bearing in the light tan uniform of a security system installer, she found what she said a bit harsh even considering that she really didn't care for the other detectives in the group.

She had been in the next room changing as L told the others that she would be planting the cameras they decided would be necessary for the furthering of the case.

"Why so suddenly Ryuzaki?! That woman's been around for only a day and you're already giving her a mission that's so crucial?!" as they were grumbling Asao put the finishing touches on her costume and strode out into the room confidently with her short blonde hair and bright red lips that clashed slightly with her darker skin.

Immediately three of the four detectives stood up and two pulled their guns, aimed them directly at Asao's head. In spite of the others' concern L simply turned around and gave Asao a thumbs up for her costume.

"As you can see Asao is more a more than capable spy who will have no issue planting the bugs and cameras we requested without drawing attention from neighbors police or the family itself. In fact she is a master of disguise. I have also asked her to personally monitor Chief Yagami's wife and daughter since she is the only woman present," He turned to chief Yagami, "Is this alright?"

"Yes, I've told my family to be out of the house at the designated time in order that a new security system could be installed. For an excuse I told them that I was worried about crime related to Kira and I just wanted them to be safe."

"Very good." Then L rose from his chair and crossed the room to Asao, everyone watched to see just what exactly it was that he was doing. He stood in front of her for a moment before straightening his bent back and wrapping his arms around her neck in one of the awkward hugs he'd been practicing. It lasted a bit longer than Asao had wanted but a hug was a hug. She did her best to ignore the odd looks given to them by the others and left the building on her errand soon after.

Upon entering the last room Asao had to set cameras in, the son's room, she noticed a small piece of paper in the door. She placed her hand on the door assuming that she could just put it back after she left then she noticed that the handle usually snapped back to completely horizontal if left alone but the son's had been pulled down slightly. It was another test. Asao opened the door but paused momentarily when she heard a small crunch. She glanced down to see a small stick of pencil lead had been stuck in the door to be broken if someone who didn't know about it didn't enter the room.

_Wow, this kid's doing a lot to ensure that he knows who enters his room when he's gone._

Asao smirked, figuring the kid didn't think anyone would notice any measure other than the paper.

_ I'll put the paper back but nothing else. If this kid's Kira it'll make him squirm, maybe he'll make a mistake and if not he'll just think his mother or sister did it._

After placing all the cameras Asao made a quick sweep of the room with her eyes in hopes of noticing anything that may point to Kira, anything out of the ordinary but she didn't get anything significant until she took a closer look. Stuck to the headboard of the bed and several places on the floor were little stickers that would have been pulled off an apple, the owner of which seemed to have forgotten to throw them away.

Asao picked one up and held it to the light.

"Hey L, do you know death gods love apples?" she then took several of the stickers from the room and placed them in an evidence bags, but she wouldn't tell L. Asao didn't want him to worry unnecessarily in case her suspicions were misguided.

She stuffed the bags of apple stickers in her pocket and, once her job was done, left the house.

_Hi. Wow. Again, very short, sorry about that. I guess I kind of really like how Light placed the paper, lead, and handle on his door since it was executed so well. I too did that kind of thing when I was a child to try and find out if my parents ever went in my room but they always saw through my ruse and tricked me back, lol._


	6. Chapter 6: Certainty

6: Certainty

Asao had spent days and days doing nothing but watching real time videos of the Yagami girls and having the occasional snack break with L. She was bored out of her mind after watching a drama with Sayu for the millionth time, she'd concluded that there's no probable cause for suspicion concerning either of them and shut off the cameras so she could be done with it.

She made her way to the other viewing room in which the men were watching Light Yagami go about his daily rituals. When he heard Asao come in L welcomed her.

"I suppose you're finished with the others right now. Would you like a caramel turtle?" Asao wrinkled her nose at the sight of the thing and took a seat next to L on the couch.

"You know I only like flavorful food Ryuzaki. What are you watching?"

"Right," L motions to the screen in front of them with his hand, "please allow me to introduce you to Vice Chief Yagami's son, Light Yagami." Upon hearing such an unusual name Asao took a better look.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "I'm surprised he's even a suspect, I mean, he's so young and good looking!" she glanced at L out of the corner of her eye to see that he too was watching her intently.

"What is it that you think of him Asao? Please consider that Chief Yagami's son had a measure in place to tell whether or not someone had entered his room when he was not around."

_ Of course he's talking about the case._ For a moment before L had elaborated Asao was sure he'd meant to hear of what she thought about Light's looks. _Well, from my perspective, being an actress… well, sort of, there's no way this kid isn't Kira. He's obviously acting all of what we're seeing and doing a damn good job of it._

Asao then looked at Chief Yagami, "From what I can see there's no way that your son is Kira. As for the measures he took, he's seventeen. I can remember doing things like that myself when I was his age."

"As have I," L added, "If only for fun."

"Yes," she concluded, "there's no possible way that Light Yagami is Kira."

Everyone'd gone home for the evening. Asao and L sat in the living room away from the television sets and work in order to have a short snack break before bed. Suddenly Asao set her plate down on the table in front of her and looked up directly at L.

"L, I lied earlier, to you and everyone else. I took evidence from Light Yagami's room while I was setting up the cameras there." At her sudden confession L was stunned and sat completely still in his chair while a raspberry pocky stick fell out of his hand and onto the floor. L opened his mouth to talk but Asao beat him to it.

"Before you say anything, please, let me explain that I also withheld information. While it's true that Light Yagami used the paper to find out if anyone was in his room he had two other methods concerning the door handle and hinges. I replaced the paper when I left but made sure the others had not been fixed figuring that if he was Kira maybe this would cause him to make a mistake and if he wasn't, nothing would happen."

Asao leaned over placing her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her laced fingers.

"There is no possible way that Light Yagami is _not_ Kira."

"Why did you hide your suspicions earlier?" Asao was surprised that L was not in the slightest bit angry with her because of her actions.

"That's because I didn't want to upset Mister Yagami. Sometimes you need to be conscious of others' feelings to keep them on your side, not everyone is as logical in their way of thinking as you are, L."

"What's your reasoning for suspecting Light Yagami?"

Asao gravely reached into her pocket to reveal a small bag filled with apple stickers.

"Hey L, do you know death gods love apples?"

_Hello. Usually I have to listen to loud obnoxious music while I write but for some reason I can't get a single thing down for this story unless I either listen to classical or love songs! What is this?!_


	7. Chapter 7: Introduction

7: Introduction

"No! You absolutely may not! It's out of the question, I will _not_ allow it!" Asao leaped up from her chair, sending it crashing to the ground behind her. L had just told the Kira investigation task force that he intended to tail Light Yagami personally during the days at his college – the only times they could not see him on the tapes.

"It's too dangerous, L." L, who showed no apprehension to his idea, casually sorted the jellybeans in front of him.

"I have to further the investigation Asao. I don't have a choice."

"Fine." So as to not upset her more the detectives stayed at a safe distance at the other side of the room and let Asao and L have their fight before they would come to a decision. "But I'm going with you and I won't take no for an answer! You have a better chance of surviving this with a bodyguard." Asao dropped her arms to her sides almost in defeat.

"I won't lose you again L, no matter what."

"Awww."

Both L's and Asao's heads snapped to the side at the sound to glare at the detectives who huddled in the corner at the other end of the room.

"What was that for?" They asked simultaneously, Asao grumpily while L was simply curious at their meaning. Matsuda laughed nervously.

"Well, you two would make a really cute couple." Asao sneered at him long enough that she didn't see L smiling and snickering next to her. Chief Yagami slapped him across the back of the head. "What? Everyone was thinking it!"

Without another word Asao grabbed L by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Asao sat with her arms crossed over her chest in the silent auditorium of Todai University and glanced occasionally around the room. Her eyes always landed right back on L who sat in his awkward manner next to her. She was angry that he wouldn't let her dress him up for this.

_A slight costume would be better than nothing._ But there was no time for that now. At least before the first time she'd seen Light in person at the entrance exams to To-oh she'd made L say the same things he was about to say to Light to Chief Yagami's boss' daughter to be sure that Chief Yagami didn't know that his son was their prime suspect.

Suddenly Asao stood up along with the two men on either side of her and hurried up onto the stage as the three freshman representatives to give their joint speech to their classmates. There were murmurs and audible complaints from the crowd upon seeing that there were three top scoring students but Asao could care less.

As she began her segment of the speech Asao glanced at the other two out of the corner of her eye. Light Yagami didn't seem to have noticed a thing out of the ordinary as he stared straight ahead over top of everyone in the crowd. Asao smiled as she concluded her segment, she still had one trick left up her sleeve, an ace in the hole, one final hand to play before she was out, and damn her to hell if she didn't use it!

Light was the last one to speak. As soon as he was finished and descended the podium the clapping started. Asao noticed L as he started towards Light, arm outstretched, and darted in front of him, catching Light's hand in her own for a friendly handshake. She then leaned in close so that no one else would hear.

"It's nice to meet you Light Yagami, I am L." After the shocked look on the men's faces dissipated Asao stepped to the side and motioned for the real L to shake Light's hand. "And this is my attendant and spokesperson, Ryuzaki."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." L mumbled professionally. He showed no sign of disapproval at Asao's actions which made her smile.

"Likewise." Said Light.

Asao grinned and turned along with L to walk off stage.

"We look forward to getting to know you better."

_Hi, I'm sorry to have taken so long to update but I'm here now and that's all that matters! Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be dramatic and kind of shocking but I think it was neither of those things, oh well…._


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

8: Feelings

L was angrier than Asao had ever seen him. In an uncharacteristic fury he'd slammed his head into the first wall he came in contact with once they'd arrived back at the hotel then collapsed to the floor only to begin pounding his fist into the floor continuously until they bled. Asao screamed for the others to come in and help her.

"I never should have let you go! I should have known you'd do something stupid, you'll be killed!"

Vice Chief Yagaimi, Matsuda and Watari tore into the entryway and secured L's arms behind his back so he couldn't hurt himself anymore. Asao dropped to the linoleum next to him, having a slight breakdown herself.

"Why are you so upset, I was just trying to protect you! It doesn't matter whether Light thinks I'm L or not, don't you think I would have taken measures to ensure my own security before doing something like this?! No pictures of me exist anywhere other than in this room and I've _don't _use my real name!"

"That's what Ryuzaki thought too before you came along."

"You're not helping, Watari!" Asao snapped.

"Why am I upset?!" L yelled, still squirming to get away from Matsuda who was practically sitting on him. "You're the one who's always going on about taking others' feelings into account, why didn't you think about how _I_ would feel if you died?!"

The others successfully hauled L up off the floor and inside to his room.

"Maybe the two of you should spend the rest of the day apart." Said vice Chief Yagami as he and Matsuda shuffled through the door.

Listlessly Asao stood up from the floor and made her way into the living room where she collapsed inter her usual chair across from L's. She hardly looked up when Watari came in to keep an eye on her.

"I'm sorry, Watari. I really didn't think of what he would say. I thought he'd be happy to know that I was supporting him, I mean the idea just came so naturally and I didn't want to go back to a life without friends."

"Don't you mean you'd rather not go back to a life without L?" Asao looked up at the old man over her shoulder in surprise at the grandfatherly smile on his face. Watari took a seat next to her and sighed.

"I admit that I did have my doubts about you before but now I am very grateful for your presence in this investigation. You should know that I love L as though he was my own son, I can't bear the thought of losing him to Kira or anyone else for that matter, even you." He smiled at Asao, "I'm so grateful to you for L's happiness. I've never seen him as happy in his life as he is now, whether you knew what you were doing or not, it's all because of you."

_Waaaah! Another short chapter! Far shorter than the last one, what is wrong with me?! Anyway, has this redeemed the dramatic flair I was going for? I certainly hope so; I also hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9: No Regrets

9: No Regrets

Asao strode leisurely towards Todai University's tennis court along with Light next to her and Ryuzaki close behind. Though both she and Light donned quite fashionable sports garb L still wore his plain old white shirt and faded jeans, no shoes and he had of course not done his hair.

"I didn't think I would be getting to know the famous detective L over a tennis match of all things." Light laughed shortly as he desperately tried to make a conversation out of the silence.

"Please, call me Ryuga. Did you expect to be getting to know me Light Yagami?"

"I'm not Kira." He retorted. Instead of immediately putting her trust in that statement as L had when she'd uttered it Asao stared straight ahead neither affirming nor disconfirming her suspicions.

Once the three of them reached the tennis court Asao strode up to the center of the net as Light and L took either end of the court.

"I don't know if you want to play me," Light said confidently, "I was the Junior Tennis Champion in middle school."

"That's alright." Asao countered, "Ryuzaki was the British Junior Tennis Champion, he can hold his own." But neither of them started the match as Asao was still standing in the middle of the court with no intention of moving.

"Before we begin, how about we make a little wager, Light Yagami." Light looked up in interest, "I bet that for the duration of this one set that you and Ryuzaki will play he won't hit me with the ball once as I stand right here in the middle of the court. If I win we go someplace to talk, I run the discussion; if I lose we still talk but you do the questioning. How about it?"

Light nodded and the match was under way. Of course Asao had full confidence that L would never allow her to get hit but as the ball darted back and forth before her eyes she couldn't help but feel the urge to run as she wasn't used to being in the line of fire.

"Did you know, Light, that we've had cameras placed in your room?" the shock on light's face was overplayed as he nearly missed the ball flying right at him.

"Cameras!? That's a crime!" he answered, his game now unaffected.

"That may be," said Asao, "but we did it all the same besides, we did find something interesting there… Light, do you like apples?"

Light dove to the ground to catch a stray ball before popping right back up onto his feet, ready for anything. "Yea I like apples, what about it."

Asao smirked at the relief on his face. It was slight and not many would have been able to recognize it but she had and that's all that counted.

"Oh, nothing, except the Kira investigation headquarters received a coded message from Kira pertaining to the consumption of apples."

Light froze, letting the tennis ball hit the ground. A point for L.

"Wait, so you're saying that I'm suspected of being a mass murderer just because I stuck a few apple stickers to the headboard of my bed?!"

"You said it."

"The only reason they were there was because it's too much of a hassle to go to the garbage can for an apple sticker!" Light frowned, "I thought Sayu or mom cleaned them up, I should have known it was you!"

"That's enough!" both Asao and light turned abruptly to see L with a very displeased look on his face, "If you're quite done 'L' Light and I are still in the middle of a game."

"Right." That was alright, Light was thoroughly shaken up by now and that's exactly what Asao wanted. She reclaimed her place in the middle of the court and Light and L to their respective positions.

Both men played to the best of their abilities and it didn't take long for a crowd to gather. Some of the other students shouted for Asao to move out of the middle of the court and one even tried to retrieve her but after almost getting hit with the ball retreated back to the sidelines. Soon enough the two players had their own referee and linesmen taking care of the match but as the ball rocketed across the net for the last time it brushed past Asao's face before landing inside the lines on L's side. He'd lost the match but Asao'd won the bet.

"You beat me." L said.

_Right, we know that Kira hates losing no matter what and from my assessment of both of their skills L should have won that match no problem. He forced himself to win, if it was possible for me to be more than one hundred percent sure that Light Yagami is Kira I would be!_

Light smirked, "So, where are we going Ryuga?"

"When I started hearing about the Detective L on the news I never would have thought she'd be so cute, I'm surprised." Light had laughed at his own confession just before getting the call about his father in the café.

_He was trying to flatter me, make me say something I shouldn't. He was trying to get past L's defenses in order to kill L. Well I tell you what, Light Yagami; I won't let you past me to kill him or myself!_

As Asao sat alone on a park bench fairly close to the Imperial Hotel she wondered exactly what it was that her sacrifice had done to L that he hadn't told her. Both L and Light had jumped straight to the conclusion of Kira when they heard that Chief Yagami was in the hospital due to a heart attack. Asao knew that this was not the case since no one before this had survived any of Kira's attacks.

Since she knew that Kira was not behind the heart attack of Mister Yagami she sent Light and L on ahead of her saying that she would visit him as soon as they were finished.

"He's been very close lately," Asao mumbled as she tossed a piece of bread to a bird on the sidewalk in front of her, "and more jittery than usual, he must suspect something that he doesn't want me to know. But what is it?" she stood up from the bench before dumping the rest of the bread crumbs on the ground. Black birds flocked to the free food behind her as she headed on her way back to the hotel.

"I may die as a result of this investigation. But what's done is done so I might as well have a little fun . . . right?"

_Holy god! How long has it been since I last updated?! Who knows, but never fear, I will never abandon a story in progress, that's just not right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review._


	10. Chapter 10: An Impossible Situation

10: An Impossible Situation

It'd been a few days 'till Asao'd spoken to L. It wasn't because he was angry, no, it because of the case and because of that Kira'd started killing again. Asao was worried.

Because of the case she wanted to keep her distance from L and the rest of the task force to give them a chance to think things through as well as the fact that Asao didn't want L to have another psychotic break. Even though she hadn't seen him Asao knew exactly what L was up to thanks to the mole she'd planted in the task force's operations.

As she sat in the front room waiting to hear about L Matsuda walked in and sat down across from her.

"How is he?" she whispered, hoping that this report was better than the last.

"It's ten pounds now that he's lost." Matsuda sighed and rubbed his forehead, he was stressed out just like everyone else. "He doesn't like to talk about the case either, it really agitates him."

"Why?!" Asao frowned, what was wrong with L? He loved a good puzzle.

"I can't tell you that . . . you're going to have to talk to L for that one."

Immediately Asao stood up and darted into the next room where L sat in front of the window watching the night lights of the city. He didn't hear her come in on account of the large white headphones covering his ears, Asao snickered involuntarily at the emblem inscribed in them, finding it humorous that he'd had his own headphones specially made.

As she got closer Asao slowed a bit at the sound of L softly singing to himself along with the MP3 which he constantly clicked the volume buttons of in his hand.

She listened for a while, trying to hear what he was saying but it was of no use. Asao placed a hand on his shoulder softly. L clicked off the MP3 and removed the headphones.

"That was a strange song, American music?" L tilted his head to the side cutely.

"If you remember correctly I have had several jobs in America besides listening to this type of music sharpens my reasoning ability by thirty percent." Asao shrugged and took a seat next to him.

"Whatever you say." Out of the corner of her eye she noted L's appearance; his face wasn't much different aside from the fact that the dark rims beneath his eyes seemed deeper and descended the slightest bit further down his face. But she knew that he no doubt was hiding any real problems beneath the baggy clothing he always wore.

"Matsuda told me there were some problems concerning with the investigation I might be able to help with."

"Blunt as usual . . ." L uncharacteristically rested his face in his hand and sighed before climbing down from his perch position on the couch to match Asao's posture. "There's a second Kira."

Asao's eyes widened in shock momentarily before the calming smile she made sure to wear around L returned to her face.

"How does that have to do with anything? All that means is that we have to be extra careful with our names and faces, you and I are definitely safe while the detectives shouldn't have a problem with something so simple – "

"No it's not alright!" L's hands clenched the edge of the cushion he was sitting on so hard that Asao thought it might rip. He sighed again and began to rub his temples to relieve a headache. " It's not going to be alright, we know for a fact from the events of the Sakura TV station yesterday that the second Kira only needs a face to kill and has insisted on seeing L's face on television. It wouldn't be a problem if I were L but you told Light Yagami that _you_ are L, if your certainty that Light Yagami is Kira is rightly placed we can't lie to the second Kira and put someone else on the screen because they will come in contact with each other and you will die."

He then dropped his head into both of his hands and folded himself in half, looking as though he was going to cry. Asao rubbed his back slowly until he stopped shaking.

_So boney, Matsuda was right, he's really not eating._

"That's why I've asked Light Yagami to join the investigation. His reasoning abilities are on the same level as mine."

"So you're telling me that you're willing to let Kira into the investigation just because he happens to have good reasoning abilities? What if Light's tricking us and he's the only Kira and somehow he now only needs a face to kill! You'll die!"

"I'm sorry Asao, but that's a chance I have to take."


	11. Chapter 11: Based on True Events

11: Based on True Events

It was a fake Kira video, that's what L had wanted them to make in order to stop the second Kira in his tracks. "He can't be too smart" that's what L had said concerning the difficulty of this supplementary case.

"It's not that he's stupid, I mean he's gone on this long without letting us know who he is . . . in this circumstance I would say that the second Kira is more likely to be a woman." L stared at Asao a moment from across the room.

"What makes you think like that darling?" Asao wrinkled up her nose as she tried to keep from laughing. L's latest quirk had been testing out different words of friendship on her, words that he'd gotten from Matsuda no doubt.

"I guess it's because I'm a woman that I saw it but the desire to meet Kira is too strong to be the emotions of a man, if the second Kira was a man wouldn't he just try to kill Kira and take over the mission for himself?"

"I hate to admit that part of our nature," L said to the detectives, "but she's right, if I were to have been chosen as the second Kira I would immediately kill off the first to be rid of the competition." L snatched the cell phone out of chief Yagami's hand and dialed a number. Asao crossed her arms across her chest in disapproval.

"Yes, hello? Light, this is Ryuga . . ." while he is on the phone Asao contemplated getting up and walking right out of the room to let L know that she wanted no part of Light Yagami but just as she was about to get up she had a better idea. She stayed in her chair when Lights face showed up on the big screen and Matsuda jumped up out of his seat and rushed downstairs to greet him.

When Light entered the room he immediately looked around until his eyes landed on L, and Asao standing behind his chair, he moved forward to shake their hands.

_I'll watch his eyes, if he seems surprised or delighted at the sight of either L or I I'll know he's been trying to trick us._

When it was offered to her Asao took his hand and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Ryuga, Ryuzaki."

"Likewise." They both said at the same time.

After meeting the others Light glared over at Asao who still stood right where she had been behind L's chair.

"Why are you watching me so intently?!" he thundered, "Since I'm in here willing to help you catch Kira why do you keep –"

"Because you might be Kira." Asao interrupted.

"The suspicion is about three percent." L interjected, probably trying to spare chief Yagami as Asao had done before.

"No," she said as she glared into Light's eyes, no longer caring for his father's feelings, "you are Kira, I'm sure of it. And since I'm so sure I'd like for you to write us the script for a reply video from Kira to the second Kira telling him or her to leave it alone."

Light's jaw and perhaps the jaws of everyone in the room dropped as a response to Asao's proposal.

"What she means to say, Light, is that you understand Kira better than the rest of us and therefore have the greatest capacity for doing this for us. So, will you do it?"

Light frowned. "Even though you called me in here to help and then let me know that I am undisputedly the prime suspect . . . yes, I will help." The other detectives cheered happily behind Light's back, ignoring completely the intense looks being exchanged between Light and Asao with L caught smack dab in the middle. Asao smirked through her glare then turned to the kitchen in order to get L some more snacks.

"Then go ahead and get to work any time."

"Hey, it's not bad but if you don't remove the 'it is fine with me to kill L' part . . . L will die."

Asao snickered at L from the other room as he debated the finished script with Light and the other detectives.

"There, now it's good. Aizawa, please take this to the other room and engineer a tape with Ryuga bearing this speech."

"Got it!"

Asao hardly looked up when Aizawa entered the room. He sat down in the chair next to her, visibly upset before slamming his hand with the script in it down on the table. Asao glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, only slightly unnerved.

"Do you always just do whatever you want like that?! Calling Light out in front of his father like that, do you have any idea what that did to him? Ryuzaki didn't even give you permission to do that did he?!"

"Why should Ryuzaki give me permission? I _am_ L after all." Asao rested her chin on her fist while looking over the script written by Light.

"You have no regard for this investigation!" Aizawa hissed, "You know what, now it makes sense, you showed up at the very beginning of this investigation because you wanted to know more about Ryuzaki and now this! How do we know that you aren't kira trying to push the blame onto that helpless kid?!"

Asao sat still. She honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"Stand down Aizawa, she's not Kira." The two turned around in their chairs to see Ryuzaki standing in the door, "I know because I've researched her from the moment she was born, she had no time – and still has no time – to be Kira and besides she's always here with me."

Aizawa turned on her again. "Then why are you doing this!" Asao waited until L – figuring she could handle the rest of the conversation herself – left again to continue in a hushed no-nonsense tone.

"For L's safety, that's why. He's like a child in need of a selfless caretaker, I want to see that he lives through this case no matter who I have to step on to get him there. I would betray anybody, tell any lie to keep L safe because that's just what good friends do." she then stood up and walked away from a sneering Aizawa.

"As punishment for upsetting me you will finish the video by yourself, have it done quickly, I do not like to wait."


	12. Chapter 12: Found

12: Found

" . . . I've found Kira."

Asao stared blankly at the five television screens set up in front of the Kira investigation team in dismay. How could she have possibly made contact with Kira so quickly?! Light was under surveillance for so long and under such tight security, when did she have the time?!

"This is bad!" "They've joined forces?!" the other members of the investigation were in a tizzy about what to do until L held up his hand for them to be silent.

"We should not panic yet, it is possible from the language the second Kira uses here that he has only _seen_ Kira and knows who he is but has not yet contacted him. In which case we still have time to find out information about both of them before our number is up."

_There's gotta be something I'm missing,_ Asao rummaged around the bargain bin of candy at the nearest supermarket alone and spaced out, _there's got to be a way to get to the second Kira before she gets to us, or worse, gets to the original Kira and uses her power to kill us all off. But what can I do?_

Asao picked up a package of the plain glazed doughnuts L loved, a box of cooked calamari and several sushi platters for herself and the rest of the team while she thought. She rounded the corner on the lookout for L's panda shaped macaroons when she heard a crash in the next aisle, Asao rushed around the corner to see a young girl lying on the ground, unmoving. The first thought that popped into her mind . . .

_Kira!_

She rushed to the girl's side, relieved when she swore under her breath.

"Misa's sorry for worrying you," the girl, a short bubbly blonde who was dressed in all black, apologized, "Misa was trying to reach the potato chips on the top shelf but Misa's foot slipped off the shelf and Misa fell."

Asao stood up and grabbed the bag of chips the girl had been reaching for and giggled at the jealous look on her face.

"How tall _are_ you?" she asked.

"Five six, names Ryuga Hideki." Asao laughed and helped her up off the ground.

"Well my name's Misa Amane, wow, I never thought I'd find a shopping buddy! Who are you here for?" she asked while eyeing the box of doughnuts in Asao's hand.

_Misa amane? Like the fashion model? Well, I guess it's not that strange when my name's Ryuga Hideki._

"You're sharp," Asao picked up a sugary drink for L, "my boyfriend asked me to go out and pick him up some sweets, and you?" Misa looked kind of sheepish at the question.

"Misa's boyfriend didn't _ask_ her to get things but Misa thought he would like some more chips, they're his favorite."

"Geez! It sounds to me like these guys have got us securely wrapped around their little fingers!"

Suddenly Asao's phone rang and, a second later so did Misa's.

"It's him!" they both said.

"Asao? I'd like for you to come to the University as quickly as possible . . ." then he hung up. Asao waved goodbye to Misa who was just putting her phone away as well.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Amane but I've got to go pick my boyfriend up from his school." But as she turned to leave Misa caught ahold of her sleeve and almost yanked her back with a smiling and excited look on her face.

"Does your boyfriend by chance attend Todai University?!" Asao slowly nodded yes, "Yay! Misa was right! So does mine so let's go together okay?"

Misa was still giggling when the two women reached the spot where both of their "boyfriends" told them to meet them. There in front of Asao was standing Light who was talking to L who sat in his odd way on a park bench. Misa squealed beside Asao and tightened her grip on Asao's arm around which hers was linked and pointed at L who stared back at them.

"Oh Ryuga, Misa thought you said your boyfriend was cute!" Asao blushed and shoved Misa off her arm.

"Don't say that in front of him idiot!" but when she looked up Asao switched from being embarrassed to overwhelmingly happy. Light's face was the pinnacle of horror.

_Gotcha_.

L hopped off his bench and leaned in close to Misa's face, making both she and Asao uncomfortable.

"Light . . . I'm jealous, I've been a huge fan of Miss Amane since the October issue of 18." Asao's jaw dropped. Her hand rocketed up to smack L across the back of the head.

"Ryuzaki don't say things like that! She's seeing Light!"

Suddenly a crowd of excited college students rushed up to Misa wanting to take pictures and talk to her. The four of them were engulfed in the crowd which only cleared when Misa screamed.

"Eeek! Someone touched my butt!" before anything could be said or done about the fact Misa's manager miraculously appeared and dragged her away. Asao stuck close to L's side as the crowd dissipated.

"You must have a considerable amount of self-control Light. If it were Ryuga who was violated just now I would have knocked the perpetrator to the ground." Asao blushed again. Light shrugged.

"I didn't even see the guy, besides I have to get to class.

"As do we." L said, "I suppose it would be good for us to go to a lecture every once in a while, I believe the three of us have psychology next?"

Light nodded an affirmation.

"Good, see you there. We're going to pick up lunch first." L linked his arm with Asao's and dragged her away before checking over his shoulder to ensure that Light was doing the same.

"L – Ryuzaki, what was that for?"

Suddenly L's pocket began buzzing, someone was calling him. He reached in his pocket to retrieve a small pink phone with a Misa Amane phone charm hanging off of it. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Hellooo? Is anyone there? Hello?" before he was finished speaking Asao punched L in the arm hard enough to send him tumbling to the ground.

"_You_ were the one who touched her butt you jerk!"

"No need to get so jealous," said L as he helped himself up off the ground, "it was for the investigation I didn't mean anything by it." by the time Asao had calmed down enough to stop hitting L, Light had gone over to them.

"Thanks Ryuzaki, that's Misa's phone, I'll return it to her the next time I see her." L picked up his own phone when it rang and said yes twice before putting it away.

"That won't be necessary Light; Misa Amane has just been taken into custody as the prime suspect of the second Kira investigation."

_I am just having so much fun with this story! Though I can't wait to finish this so I can start the next one… oh! I know what will make me update faster! REVIEWS!_


	13. Chapter 13: Last Pitched Efforts

13: Last pitched efforts

A mirror shattered, a chair snapped in half a fist pounded into the wall of Light Yagami's room until he was sure that if he hit it more he would put his whole arm through it. Ryuk phased into the room through the wall just as Light was about to put his television through the window.

"Alright, I get it, you're angry cause she got Misa so soon but if you don't quiet down your mom or sister'll come up to investigate."

"You're right." Light collapsed into his chair and grabbed the Death Note out of the drawer he quickly scribbled down a name and a date.

"Wait. Hold on light, you're not writing Misa's name down are you? Rem'll kill you if she dies"

Light finished writing and put the notebook back in the drawer. "No, I know I can't kill her but I can kill someone else."

"Who?" Ryuk asked, twisting his head around.

"A criminal I'd overlooked. As soon as this person dies Ryuga will start having doubts about Kira's 'evil' and that could turn into my advantage later. Besides, Ryuga has an unforeseen influence over L's decisions."

"But I thought she said she was L, I don't get it."

"I don't either, at least why she told me that she was L, but she couldn't have expected me to believe that for too long, any woman is too emotional to be able to make any of the calm logical decisions L has, Ryuzaki is L and Ryuga is Asao Momoki."

Asao watched the other cars rush by silently as she and L made their way back to the investigation headquarters from school. Misa had been arrested by the police and was being questioned by Watari and would be until L determined whether or not she was trustworthy. Asao glanced at L out of the corner of her eye, he was already eating the doughnuts she'd bought and, even though she was angry at him for having Misa arrested, the strange happy look on his face made her laugh all the same.

Her phone rang; L stopped eating and looked to see what was going on immediately catching her looking at him.

"What is it Watari?!" she growled, upon hearing what Watari had to say she froze up, the phone nearly dropped from her hand, "Y-yes, I understand, thank you Watari." Asao dropped her hands to her lap in a daze.

"What happened?" L asked, usually he could commence his devouring of the doughnuts but he sat quietly waiting for an answer.

"You know damn well what happened," he still waited, "the man who killed my parents and had been stalking me . . . Kira killed him. To think that the one thing I'd been running from for the past twenty years would just die so easily. I've been avoiding him my whole life..."

"You know if you hadn't run Wammy's would have picked you up." L said, Asao detected the slightest bit of sadness in his voice. But she ignored him.

"And for him to be killed by Kira," Asao looked out the window, "This must be how Misa feels."

13 Continued: Confined

Confined, the both of them. Misa had been taken by force and in light of Kira's recent movements Light had had himself imprisoned himself just in case he was Kira without knowing it.

_Kira without knowing it. it's an obvious lie, an impossible situation like the rest of it. What exactly is he up to?_

Asao got up and made her way into the main investigation hall where Ryuzaki usually sat going over evidence and eating his sweets while watching either Misa or Light as they waited quietly in their cells.

"Ryuzaki?" Asao asks as she enters the room, L's head jerked up to look at her as he was pulled from his sleep, "I'm worried about Misa, it's obvious that she doesn't know anything and I'm afraid her mind will suffer if we keep her confined for much longer, if anyone should be bundled up like that it should be Light since he's most definitely Kira."

L took a while to answer her, knowing that Asao wanted Misa safe because she was a friend. Alas, she belonged to the investigation now and L would do what he had to do to defeat Kira.

"No, I'm sorry Asao. All the evidence we have points to Misa's guilt, we cannot release her until she either confesses and is punished, or she is proven guilty –"

"I'm proving her innocent right now!" Asao yelled angrily, "I'm telling you! Light is Kira I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before you believe me."

"You have no proof."

L turns his attention back to the screens.

"You have to suspect him too! With all the times he's messed up, the things he's said?! It's impossible to not be more sure of him than six or seven percent, Ryuzaki, don't you see it?!" L looked back at her, dropping the small panda shaped cookie out of his hand.

"Are you sure _you_ aren't Kira? You seem very excited to convict light Yagami of the crimes."

Asao gasped and frowned, "if I were Kira couldn't I have killed _him_ by myself? Wouldn't you already be dead?"

"It was a joke Asao." She turned abruptly and stomped away, upset.

"What's their problem?" Misa whispered to light as the re-entered the Kira investigation headquarters for the first time since they were released. L and Asao hadn't talked since their confinement, light looked to L to see that he was sulking outwardly and staring at the crackers in front of him, though he hadn't touched them at all, while Misa noticed that Asao wasn't out in the main room with everyone else like she usually was.

"Misa doesn't like seeing Ryuzaki and Ryuga like this." She turned to Light, "Misa will cheer up Ryuga and Light will cheer up Ryuzaki then we can get back to work!"

"Good idea Misa," Misa cheered since Light liked her idea, "we need to hurry before Kira decides to make a move." Light left Misa blushing in the hall and approached L. He didn't notice even when Light turned the swivel chair he was sitting in around.

"Ryuzaki, father told me you haven't been working on the case a lot lately, tell me what's been going on."

Ryuzaki looked up at light and scratched his head. "I'm certain there's something going on but I'm not entirely sure what it is . . . do you suppose I've gone insane?"

Light shook his head before kneeling on the floor in front of Ryuzaki's chair as though he were explaining a serious matter to a young child. At first Light didn't know how to go about his questioning but he knew he didn't have time to waste on being delicate.

"You love her don't you?" L's eyes widened momentarily. He snickered.

"I don't know what that means, though I do know that Ryuga is very distracting to me, she is funny I enjoy laughing at her, and her looks make it hard to not observe her although from this criteria it sounds like I absolutely hate her."

"No," light said, "I've seen this before, specifically in Misa. It's love Ryuzaki, definitely love."

L glanced across the room to Asao's closed door and nodded.

"Thank you light, I think I understand. I know what I have to do."

"What are you saying Misa?" Asao yawned having just been woken up when the model burst unannounced into her room.

The model looked as though she was going to burst into tears. "Just think about it! If two people like Ryuga and Ryuzaki who love each other can't be together what chance does Misa have with Light? You have to get back together again for Ryuzaki, he looks skinnier again and Misa thinks he misses your cooking."

"It's just frustrating that he looks straight through me like I'm not even there, he won't listen to me and he won't let me help with the investigation."

"Ryuga doesn't understand, Ryuzaki only reacts that way because he doesn't know what else to do, he's trying to keep his mind on the investigation, you're so close to him all the time so you don't see it but everyone else does. Ryuzaki's whole schedule only consists of two things, Kira and Ryuga."

"You're right Misa," Asao stood up to get dressed, "I know what I have to do now."

"And what's that?" Misa and light asked.

"Tell him that I love him." "Marry her."

_I hope that wasn't too cheesy for you. Sorry if it was… more to come soon as the curtains slowly close on this act and open upon another._


	14. Chapter 14: Home and Tools

15: Home

There was a clamoring of feet down the halls of the latest hotel that was to be called the Kira investigation headquarters as the detectives, Light, Misa and Asao hurried to the main surveillance room. L had called everyone together for a meeting of the utmost importance, or, at least that's what he said. No one knew what had happened but it definitely had to do with Kira.

Asao skidded through the door first having been forced to trip Light in the hallway to get there.

"Ryuzaki! We got the call, what's wrong?!"

L was perched atop a chair calmly licking a small ice cream cone he had pinched between his first two fingers. The rest of the detectives filed in after Asao, Light came last with Misa, hobbling along on the foot Asao'd smashed.

"There's nothing _wrong_ per say," L pointed to the big screen in front of him, "I just wanted to show you all the new Kira investigation headquarters." Everyone crowded around L's chair to see the steel gray sky scraper.

"But we just moved! Misa doesn't want to move around anymore!" Misa complained.

"The only reason we've been moving around so much is because I didn't have this finished. I had it built to accommodate the growing number of investigators on the team and the level of technology we need to complete this case. But that's not all." Everyone looked from the screen to L at his cryptic choice of words. "I'm dedicating this structure to Ryuga as the home she always wanted." Asao squinted, trying to hold back the tears that she felt coming. L got up off his chair to face her.

"And as for the family to live there with you, you have siblings in mister Matsuda and Misa and Light, a father in mister Yagami and if you'll have me," L carefully set a hand on Asao's shoulder, "a husband in Ryuzaki."

Asao covered her face with her hand and quickly whipped away tears in her eyes with hopes that no one would see her. "You know, Ryuzaki, you're supposed to be on one knee when you do this."

Though she was joking L removed his hand from her shoulder and started to kneel only to be stopped when Asao dropped to her knees and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Yes you idiot!"

16: Tools

Misa and Asao strode out of the movie theatre down the street from headquarters hand in hand since she was allowed to go out as long as Asao was with her. The rest of the investigation team was working hard that day and the girls were tired of being ignored so they left, not exactly for that reason but because Asao wanted to take the chance to save Misa from Light while she had the chance. Perhaps even bring her friend over to her side.

"Hey, Misa, can I ask you a few questions about Light?" Misa nodded while gazing into the window of a fashion boutique across the street, "Has he changed at all recently? In his personality, or his looks, or even his eyes maybe?"

Suddenly Misa looked sad. "Misa didn't want to say anything but since it's Ryuga it should be alright . . . Light's been nicer to Misa lately, it wasn't like he was mean earlier but he definitely wasn't nice, he threatened to hurt Misa once but now Light is perfect!"

Asao sighed and paused a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"Misa, did you ever think that maybe light was so intense so . . . mean . . . because he was Kira trying to cover his tracks? I know this is hard for you to hear but what if he's nicer now because he's lost his memory of ever being Kira; Misa, would you rather remember Light as he is now or have the chance of going back to the way things were before he hypothetically lost his memory?"

Asao was surprised when Misa didn't even think about her answer. "Misa really likes the way Light is now."

"And if I could prove to you that light was Kira would you be willing to help me and be a double agent against Light."

"Why?!" Misa yelled commanding the attention of several people around them.

"Because, I have a bone to pick with Kira. He killed my little sister during the time in which he was 'testing his abilities'." Asao lied through her teeth.

"Yes." Misa said, "I will help you if only to save light from Kira!" Asao stopped in front of the Kira investigation headquarters and offered Misa her hand. Misa took it as they swore to a secret alliance.

"Then join me Misa, and we'll do our best to rid this world of Kira forever, Light will thank you when this is over, though you can't tell him about this conversation." Misa nodded again and put on a perfect stone face as they walk through the doors and are subject to the cameras once again.

"That guy really is a blithering idiot." Asao sneered when she was told that Matsuda had gotten himself captured by the Yotsuba group who L had been recently suspecting of being Kira or having ties to him. When they enter the main investigation room L was yelling passionately into the turned off microphone in front of his face.

"No! Matsuda, only Misa don't say anything about Ryuga, don't!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ryuga asked mister Yagami who stood a safe distance behind L and his son.

"While trying to cover his ass Matsuda slipped up and mentioned you as well as Misa as parts of the agency so now you will have to go in with Misa and be interviewed."

"No!" L raged, "It's too dangerous! I won't allow it!"

"No, I'll go," Asao said while linking her arm with Misa's, "I can help Misa know how to say the right thing." L gave her a dirty look before nodding once and holding out his arms for a hug. Asao hugged him with one arm and pecked him on the cheek before darting off to her room to change with Misa.

"Oh no! He's dead!" Asao screamed as she looked down over the balcony to where Abber lay posing as Matsuda on the ground several floors below. The eight men from the Yotsuba group stood and bolted out the door immediately, she heard Misa telling them that the girls from the agency would take care of everything.

As the men ran out the door with the agency girls seeing them out Asao watched them leave.

_They're so cowardly in the face of a death right in front of them even though one is Kira, this is good though. I may be able to indirectly use them especially because one is the new Kira._

_Well, I decided that since my chapters have been so short recently that I would double up a bit… sorry if it's confusing. I just thought that you wouldn't appreciate a three hundred and sixty four word chapter cuz that's a bit short. Enjoy and please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Reaper's Closing Act

17: The Reaper

Misa and Asao quickly climb out of one of L's armored street cars with their new manager, Mogi, and hurry into the Yotsuba Group's building for their first interview. Asao would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous and the ring on her hand felt a lot heavier now.

_Maybe there was a real reason why L didn't want me to come here not just because he didn't want me to get hurt. Or maybe he just didn't want to be left alone with Weddie in the building._

Ever since L was forced to call up Aber and Weddie to help with the case Weddie, the vile woman, fawned all over L. though he ignored her it still unnerved Asao that she hugged all over him. Asao had adored the look on her face when L told her he was getting married.

Asao snapped out of her trance when issued a question by coil or Aber.

"What?"

"I asked about the ring on your hand, what is it for?" Asao smiled at Aber. Knowing that Weddie was watching he wanted to grind the fact that she was never going to get L for herself into her brain a little more.

"My boyfriend proposed recently."

"We understand that the both of you came to the big city with secret hopes of meeting Kira, what's that all about?"

Misa opened her mouth to talk but Asao beat her to it.

"We are not supporters of Kira, we're just happy to be free of the burden of the people who killed both our parents.

Misa nervously asked if she could take a restroom break and the entire room agreed.

Asao peered into the mirror, re-applying her makeup when she heard Misa scream next to her and felt something small touch her hand as a large white skeleton like humanoid figure showed it's reflection behind her. Though, while Asao didn't scream she was taken aback by the sight of it.

"Calm down both of you and listen to me." It said, "I am not your enemy. Please don't be afraid, I don't have enough time for you to accept me, I have to tell you this now."

"Light Yagami is Kira." Asao smiled up at the creature. Knowing that she was right was a wonderful thing.

"What are you?" Misa asked, "I know you aren't a human being so you can't be a stalker."

"Of course, I'm a reaper." Asao smiled even bigger at that it seemed as though the reaper didn't even notice Asao was there as she spoke to Misa of a notebook that possessed the power to kill. As Misa realized they needed to get back to the conference room the reaper turned to leave but Asao called it back.

"Do you mind going in without me Misa?" she asked, "I would like to talk to the reaper a bit, just tell them I'm fixing my hair alright?"

"Alright." And Misa left.

"What's your name reaper, you have to have one."

"It's Rem." The reaper said. Asao leaned against the counter behind her.

"Well, Rem, I would like to make a deal with you, or rather form an alliance. I am a friend of Misa's who you seem to be so fond of, just ask her, I am completely dedicated to catching light Yagami since he is Kira and stopping him from hurting anyone else including Misa Amane. Now, if you could help me, would you?"

"Only if it kept Misa out of harm's way." Asao smiled.

"I can promise you that if you do what I saw Misa Amane will get out of this situation alive and Light Yagami will be a thing of the past." Rem smiled, it was a horrifying spectacle to see a reaper smile.

"I'll do whatever I can."

Asao pressed the noise blocking headphones on her head closer to her ears as the helicopter hung in closer to the ground. She watched the police vehicles pull around in a circle around Higuchi of the Yotsuba group's car, he was surrounded. There was no way out other than death or surrender. The man was pulled out of the car and dragged into the street as the helicopter landed.

Mister Yagami and several of the other detectives put on helmets and searched the car finally finding the notebook they'd been looking for in Higuchi's suitcase on the front seat of his car. Asao watched as Mister Yagami screamed and fell to the ground, Rem standing directly in front of him. Immediately and despite cries from L to stay put Asao hopped out of the helicopter and grabbed the notebook from mister Yagami.

"I want to see the monster too!" she yelled, as she turned back to the helicopter to take the book to L and Light she whispered, "Hey, Rem, it's about time to get the ball rolling don't you think?"

18: Closing Act

"Asao? What's wrong?"

Asao coughed and pounded her chest with her fist, her face contorted into the pinnacle of pain. At her lack of an answer L leaped up off his chair and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her standing.

"Light, mister Yagami, someone, call in the police or the paramedics! She's having a heart attack!" the entire room began to scramble in terror. L helped Asao to a couch where he laid her down carefully so as to not disturb her more.

"Ryuzaki," she coughed, "my chest hurts a lot." L's face didn't change, he didn't look like he was going to cry but as his eyes fixed on Asao's wheezing face large salty tears erupted from his eyes. Asao's eyes closed slowly although she continued to breathe.

"Kira," L shuddered at the name, "he tried to kill her. . ."

"I'm not going to die, dumbass," Asao, eyes still closed, grabbed Ryuzaki's hand in her own, "because I'm stronger than Kira, I have the upper hand on him because _I_ have something very valuable to live for."

The paramedics came and went only asking that Asao get nothing but bed rest from now on although when they left she insisted that she be in the investigation room while the team asked Rem repeatedly why it was that Higuchi died even though all she did was says she didn't know. As Asao sat quietly in her chair her eyes stayed solidly on L while he stacked the small cups of coffee creamer he wasn't using.

_Within thirteen days and do not destroy the note or everyone who touches it will die. They're fake rules. Something that Light wrote no doubt. Understand this Light Yagami, in every world the gods always make the rules but they also break them, you may have made the rules but you will fall before the rules I've bent, die soon!"_

Light came back into the room early from a date with Misa, L sat on the couch with Asao next to him. As soon as she laid eyes on Light Asao knew that he was trying to calculate a way for Kira to turn out to be Misa.

"You know Light, now that you are no longer suspect you have the freedom to make love outside but you never go, why is that?" Asao slapped L as hard as she could while still not being up to snuff after her bout with Kira.

"I know, Ryuzaki, but I don't feel like I can love at all until this whole thing is over."

"What do you mean more criminals have been killed?" Asao screeched from her seat, L, who was standing behind her put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Kira is back again. "damnit, we still haven't caught him!"

"Don't worry Light, it's simple I will capture Kira and make him write his own name in the notebook as punishment and to make sure that it really works . . . since you people won't allow me to test it out myself."

"But they're right! The notebook could be far too dangerous for anyone to actually use!" Asao yelled. She glanced across the room to see Rem, a shocked look on her face. She suddenly phased through the wall and Asao sighed.

_I'm sorry it has to be this way Rem. I really did like you and you were a good friend to Misa._

"Watari?! What's wrong, Watari!?" L rushed to the computer when Watari crashed to the floor all the data on the computers were deleted in their entirety.

"Watari's dead!" "He deleted all the data when he died." "The reaper's gone too!"

"Everyone," L said, "the reape –l" suddenly L froze up coughed once and toppled recklessly from his chair. Light dove to the ground to catch him before his head collided with the floor. Asao followed suit. She grasped onto both of L's hands as his eyes darted back and forth from Light's face to hers. He tried to speak but it was too late, L's eyes shut.

"Uwaaaa!"

"He's dead!" Asao shrieked.

"Kira got him!"

"I regret to inform you all that Ryuzaki has died."

Asao burst into a new stream of tears and Matsuda pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know how long it'll take," said Light, "but I will do whatever it takes to defeat Kira and avenge Ryuzaki's death." He turned to Asao, "L, will you help me?"

She grit her teeth. "Yea, I'll do what I can."


	16. Chapter 16: All Along

18 continued: All Along

It had been a week since L had been secretly buried in the location of Asao's choosing. Asao gripped the gun in her hand before stuffing it in the waistband of her pants as she strode confidently into the main Kira investigation room. Light sat alone in L's chair staring at the screens in front of him.

"Light?" she asked, "Do you think we can talk a while?" there was a distinctive click when the doors locked behind her once she entered the room. Light turned around in his chair.

"Yea, we can talk. I wanted to ask you too," he whipped a gun out of his pocket and pointed it directly at Asao who stood strong where she was. "Don't you want to see Ryuzaki soon?"

"I do want to," she said, "but that will have to wait."

"You were wondering why it was that I was smiling over L's body that day weren't you? It's because I won." Asao snarled, her arms floated gingerly about the sides of her body so as to keep Light from thinking she was about to pull her gun.

"You wanted him dead too?" Light asked, his aim didn't waver for a moment.

"No, I wanted you dead!"

"I did wonder how you could have figured me out so soon, how it was that L – that's right I knew you weren't the mastermind – how he had such a coincidental tool at his side, Asao Momoki why don't you tell me how you did it before you die." He pulled out his notebook and wrote her name quickly in it but after a minute she didn't say anything and she is still standing. Asao took a few carefully measured steps forward before delivering a straightforward punch to Light's shocked face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Light screamed when Asao shoved a small black notebook into his hands and he saw a tall jewel encrusted reaper behind her back.

"Sure I'll tell you how I did it before _you_ die. Even though I'm not smart enough to see through your ploy by myself I do have a smart friend. Light Yagami, you aren't the only person with a god on their side. This is Leon, isn't he pretty? It just so happens that Leon here had been watching me and fell in love. I've had him observing you and telling me everything since the start. He even gave me my own note though I never used it; I wouldn't want L to be angry with me for using it would I?"

"W-why didn't you die when I wrote your name in my note?" Light stammered.

"Oh that's because Momoki isn't my last name anymore, at least not the one that Misa and the reapers see above my head. Right now it's Asao Lawsford. You see, it occurred to me to ask my reaper to switch around my name after someone with the eyes looked at me so that no matter what no one ever had my real name and since the name above the head is always the real name no matter how much it changes, you and everyone else was always wrong. As for my recent Kira run… in before L's death I tested that little theory on myself that day and, since I am technically the same person I was affected. My first name was written in Leon's note while the last name had been changed." Asao giggled.

"And you'll appreciate this, L didn't know that I had a reaper or the power, but I had Leon do the same for L when Rem tried to kill him. Now," Asao snapped her fingers and Leon revealed his own death note.

"You will pay for messing with my life by giving Leon yours."

As soon as his name was written down Light stood up from his chair and hurried to find a piece of paper, he scribble down a message before taking his own gun and holding it to his head. Asao turned around and walked away.

"I can't take it anymore, L is dead and I don't know what else to do, it's true, I was Kira so I might as well kill myself before the police do it. Goodbye." Light recited what he'd written down.

Next to Asao Leon screeched and collapsed into a heap of sand, nothing was left but his death note. Asao retrieved the notes from both Light and Leon before turning to leave.

"Goodbye Light Yagami, it really is too bad that you didn't take _my_ secrets into account but when you tried to kill L you took one step too far to be forgiven."

Asao Momoki opened the light blue painted door of her home and took her shoes off in the threshold. She stood up and tossed her bag containing her three death notes to the side. She spotted her husband crouched on the couch staring at the news report and eating a small ice cream cone.

"I'm home Lawleit!" she calls.

"Welcome home darling. How was work?"

_Well, that's it. It's over. Please review and tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like, what kind of work you'd like to see me do in the future and keep an eye out for my next stories because there will be more of them… lots more._

_Thank you for choosing to read Death Note: An Alternate Journey._


End file.
